ldeedsfandomcom-20200215-history
~Legba~ Jean Marie Baptiste
~Legba~ Age: 46 Height: 6'1" Weight: 165lbs Nationality: American (Creole) Occupation: Houngan Path: Mastigos Order: Free Council Tradition: Vodoun Jean Marie Baptiste was born and raised in the french quarter of NOLA. He remembers very little of his early childhood before being taken in by "grandmother" Giselle Baptiste, a local vodoun mambo, who ran (and still does) a small voodoo shop. Jean Marie acquired the basic schooling required by law, but most of his studies were under the tutelage of "Maman Giselle", learning the ways of the Iwa and the Vodoun religion, undergoing the lave tet ceremony, becoming a hounsi, occasionally being chosen to be ridden by one of the spirits, and the Kanzo, and then taking the ceremonial position of La Place, orchestrating the ceremonies. Finally, after many years of service under Maman Giselle, Jean Marie underwent the final initiation, receiving his asson, marking him as a hougan. It was during this ceremony that Jean Marie was "claimed" by the Iwa Papa Legba. But, while he was being ridden, Jean Marie's consciousness crossed the great void, and entered into Guinee. Years of training had somewhat prepared him for this experience, but only in the most general terms. Many spirits roamed the land and Jean Marie watched as the ravaged and destroyed whatever was round them. Clearly, this part of Guinee belonged to the Petro...violent, passionate Iwa. But he knew that that did not make them evil...each of the Iwa had its Rada...its compassionate, caring side...and its Petro. And to cross this land, he would have to allow the Petro to enter him. But it would not just be any Petro Iwa...no. Jean Marie was dedicated to Papa Legba, one of the Rada...but he too had his Petro side; Mata Carrefour, god of the crossroad, often syncretized with the catholic version of Satan, Lucifer himself. With Asson in hand, he began to dance to call the Iwa and allow it to enter him. It came quickly, merging with him, and the other spirits retreated in respect for it as he crossed the bleak land, heading towards a gigantic iron pole in the distance. This he knew, was the root of the Poteau Matan, the centerpole of the universe that ran through all dimensions, and would be his way home. Upon reaching it, Jean Marie paused. To call upon the Iwa, he would inscribe the Veve upon the pole. But now he was the one to pass through...he considered and began to draw the symbol upon the iron shaft...symbols that merged the Veve of Papa Legba with some that formed in his own mind, ones that would now belong to him. But again he paused, this time, not of his own doing, as Mata Carrefour stopped him. "You are not ready yet." Not ready? But of course, the Iwa was correct...he was not ready. He rubbed out part of the Veve, smearing the chalk across his left hand and forearm, ans began to draw again...this time merging the symbols of Papa Legba...his own unique glyph...and that of Mata Carrefour, because he knew that from this day forward, he would carry a small bit of the demon within himself. Jean Marie awakened back in his body within the hounfor, as Papa Legba left him, the dark skin on his left hand and arm now marked with splotches of pale skin, technically a simple disease called Vitiligo, but which he recognized as the mark of Mata Carrefor...something he would carry, and combat for the rest of his life. Having been ridden by Papa Legba during his asencion, Jean Marie was now called Legba...(actually, A Legba since there are many, but the distinction is moot to most people). Now awakened, Legba continued to study with Maman Giselle, who, he discovered was also awakened....or, "a magus", as they were referred to by other awakened, who were not practitioners of Vodoun. Yes...there were others, who did not follow the ways of the Iwa, but Maman Giselle and Legba remained outside their society as much as possible, tending to their own people and their needs. Then disaster struck the city. Hurricane Katrina nearly destroyed the city, and scattered many of its peoples. Maman Giselle remained in NOLA to minister to those who remained, while Legba was sent to Houston to look after the many refugees there of the Vodoun faith. There, Legba was forced to interact with other awakened, and found some common ground with those calling them the Free Council. Many were deeply immersed in technology, but a few understood and respected what they called "cultural magic". Legba decided that they needed to understand it better and it was his responsibilty to teach them. It was his intention to return to his home as soon as possible as the city was..slowly...rebuilt, and many of the refugees returned. Then another disaster stuck. On the 12th of January, 2010, a devastating earthquake struck Haiti. The earthquake, and its 52 aftershocks over the course of the next two weeks, left over three hundred thousand dead, another three hundred thousand injured, and over a million homeless. The people, and Les Invisables, were in turmoil. Legba travelled to Port-au-Prince, to aid with the reconstruction, and to provide aid to the injured and angry people, and spirits. Now, almost 7 years after leaving NOLA in the aftermath of Katrina, Legba is returning home...